


Sleepy Cas

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliche, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are road tripping after their senior year and they wind up sharing a bed. Cuteness occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Cas

"You ready to go Cas?" Dean is practically bouncing at the thought of it, just him and Cas for three months driving cross country.

  
"Yes Dean I'm ready." Castiel drops his biggest bag into Deans arms and grabs the rest of his stuff. "Let's go before Gabriel tries to pull a goodbye prank." Dean's eyes get comically wide and he rushes Castiel into the car. Ten minutes later they're laughing together as they pull out of Cas' neighborhood. Dean is babbling happily at Cas.

  
"I'll show you all my favorite places from when me and Sammy did this back in elementary school. We can see the Grand Canyon and California Cas you'll love it." Castiel barely manages to refrain from replying with _'not as much as I love you.'_

  
"I'm sure I will Dean." Cas offers him a gentle smile. They speak excitedly for a few more hours before slipping into a companionable silence. Eventually Castiel starts to drift off and he reached over tugging at Dean's jacket.

  
"'M tired" Cas mumbles. Dean smiles at him.

  
"Me too buddy. We'll stop at the next motel." Dean was true to his word and five minutes later they stumbled bleary eyed into the motel lobby.

  
"Hello may I help you gentlemen?" The receptionist asks. Dean nods absently glancing at her name tag.

  
"Yeah Becky we need a room, two queens." He says, flicking his car keys around his finger. She might be cute, if she didn't look vaguely crazy. Her smile falls a little.

  
"I'm sorry sir we only have a king available." Becky lies. Dean glances over at Cas who is currently leaning on the counter nearly passed out.

  
"Fine gimme the key." He took the key and helped his exhausted best friend to the room. By the time Dean had his shoes off Castiel was dead to the world lying fully clothed on top of the bed. Dean smiles at the sight before carefully removing his friends shoes jacket and button up before deciding that Cas' pants weren't very comfortable and he removed those too. He then bundled his friend in a blanket and stripped himself down to his boxers climbing in beside him.

  
"Sleep well Cas." There was no response and Dean smiled at the sleeping form in front of him. "You know I really love you Cas. God I wanna touch you and hold you. I'm so glad you're asleep I'm too tired drunk for this." Dean fell asleep easily a smile on his lips.

  
Castiel wakes up wrapped in warmth that smells surprisingly like Dean Winchester. He snuggles into it before opening his eyes. He finds them inches from Dean's neck, for an instant he smikes, and he backs up quickly trying to get out of the other mans grip. Instead he felt Dean pulling him closer in a protective gesture. Castiel squawked awkwardly and he felt Dean start to wake up he ducked is head and hid against the other mans shoulder.

  
"Good morning Cas." Dean strokes his hair sleepily before realizing what he's doing and stopping himself.

  
"Hi Dean. Can I get up now?" Castiel wants to scream at himself. He hadn't meant to ask that. He didn't want to get up.

  
"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Sorry." Dean pulls his arms back quickly and Castiel notices he looked like a kicked puppy. He decided to fix it is he sat up and then collapsed back against Dean's chest.

  
"Too much work. Need more sleep." Dean was beaming at him and ruffled his hair playfully.

  
"Sleep then Cas I'll watch over you." Castiel realized that curled up against Dean that was really tempting and he began to drift off. Dean listened to his breathing even out and assuming Cas was asleep continued talking to him. "Cas you're so cute. Don't ever change. God I wish I could hold you like this always." Castiel looked up blinking.

  
"me too." Dean froze. Castiel was supposed to be asleep. He wanted to run away instead he locked up gaping at his best friend. "Dean clam down." Dean couldn't calm down he couldn't breathe. Castiel was going to hate him. He didn't want to lose their friendship. He wasn't expecting the small kiss Cas pressed to his cheek but it worked. He calmed down and blushed.

  
"Sorry." Dean squeaked. Castiel hugged him tight.

  
"It's okay Dean. I've got you." Dean blushes as his toes.

  
"Even after what I said. You don't hate me?" Castiel raises an eyebrow at him and Dean blushes.

  
"I've been in love with you for years assbutt." Dean reaches up cupping Cas' cheek.

  
"I'm gonna kiss you now." Castiel smiles softly and leans forward.  
"Yes please hot stuff." Dean giggles before pressing their lips together.  
"Love you Angel."


End file.
